


someone to steal me from this sadness

by egelantier



Series: Before Red Cape And Foil [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of the coronation after that, bright light and his blood on the stones, and smiles in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone to steal me from this sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



Eliot never wakes up gasping from a nightmare: it’s a luxury he can’t afford. This night is like any other one, and he surfaces without moving a muscle, the gallows and the merciless sun of his dream melting away. His breathing is calm, measured. The warmth surrounding him is still unearned and still his to keep. 

Then Parker whispers in his ear, impervious and smooth in the darkness: “Remember, you’re never leaving again.” And Hardison says on the other side, voice still rough and gravelly with sleep: “Yes, brother. Royal orders.”

He dreams of the coronation after that, bright light and his blood on the stones, and smiles in his sleep.


End file.
